


Keep your hands to yourself

by emmabeth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bodyswap, Frottage, Implied Switching, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmabeth/pseuds/emmabeth
Summary: Kinktober Day #5 - Body SwapAfter an argument, Yuuri and Victor get into a little accident where they discover they've swapped bodies, much to Victor’s enjoyment and Yuuri’s embarrassment.





	Keep your hands to yourself

Yuuri was currently not speaking to Victor. He skated around the rink, trying to clear his mind. Sadly, ice-skating and Victor were inexorably linked in his mind. Every move of his skates, every lift of his arms, reminded him of Victor.

“Damn.” Yuuri cursed. He pulled up to the side and took a few deep breaths.

He left the rink, hoping that at least a run would be safe from thoughts of Victor. He was just getting into a good groove when the silver haired idiot showed up with their dog.

“Yuuri!” Victor saw Yuuri and chased after him, his pleading voice following behind.

Running down the path to the beach Yuuri ignored Victor.

Longer legs meant that Victor was able to catch up after they got down onto the sand.

“Yuuri? Why are you avoiding me?”

He didn’t even know? Yuuri huffed, sometimes Victor was just so hard to deal with.

Victor followed along after Yuuri, keeping just a couple steps behind and not saying anything for the moment.

They walked along quietly and just as Yuuri was beginning to relax, thunder began rumbling on the sky above them.

“Shouldn’t we get to some shelter, Yuuri?” Victor suggested.

Yuuri was too mad to listen.

For a moment, Victor held back but he finally whispered under his breath, “I don’t think this can be safe.”

Turning round on his heel Yuuri threw up his hands, “Then you get to some shelter Victor Nikiforov but I’m not going anywhere with you just now.”

Victor threw out his bottom lip, “If you would just tell me why you are angry…”

With a disgusted noise, Yuuri turned around and continued with his run. Victor was right of course, standing on the beach during a lightning storm wasn’t safe at all, but Yuuri was too ticked off to change what he was doing just because Victor suggested it.

They continued in silence, a few raindrops hitting them but luckily the rain wasn’t heavy. A loud crack of thunder however sent Makkachin into a panic. The poor dog whimpered and ran in circles, his urge to hide fighting his urge to stay with his masters.

Yuuri stopped his running so he and Victor helped calm the poor dog. Makkachin was still upset but he’d stopped panicking.

“We need to go.” Victor’s face was stony.

“Yes.” Yuuri agreed, he’d been foolish to stay out this long anyway.

The three of them hurried off the beach, sadly, the rain didn’t hold out and it began dropping in large sheets on them. Yuuri took hold of Makkachin’s collar and didn’t fight when Victor grabbed his other hand. Linked together they started to run off the beach.

A bolt of lightning hit a nearby tree, the accompanying thunder rumbled through Yuur’s body. Makkachin froze sold, then tried to bolt our of Yuuri’s grip. Yuuri tried to keep hold of the dog but he bolted with full force and yanked out of Yuuri’s grasp, pulling Yuuri to his feet before running free down the beach.

Victor cursed loudly in Russian, he’d also been pulled to his knees since he’d been linked to Yuuri. He tried to help Yuuri to his feet, the rain was coming down heavily now, making the sand simply slide right out from underfoot.

“My glasses!” Yuuri shouted, trying to make himself heard over the storm. When he’d fallen his glasses had gotten lost somewhere. He patted around at the ground in front of them, hoping his fingers could find what his eyes couldn’t see.

“Forget your glasses!” Victor barked, yanking Yuuri to his feet.

No sooner had Yuuri been pulled upright before a blinding flash of lightning flashed around them. Yuuri’s whole body went numb and then everything went dark.

 

Yuuri woke with a slight headache and his whole body felt strange and sore. Somehow, it felt like he was laying in wet sand, but that couldn’t be possible. Makkachin nosed Yuuri’s chin, prodding him to open his eyes. With a little sigh, Yuuri rubbed his eyes and opened them. The sun was shining above him and a dripping wet Makkachin was leaning over his face.

All at once, the events on the beach rushed back to Yuuri and he bolted upright, looking around desperately for Victor. What he saw however had him wonder if he had hit his head really really hard. Because it looked like he was looking at himself sprawled out on the sand a few feet away.

Creeping cautiously closer Yuuri looked the strange vision from toe to head. The doppelganger was asleep, one arm thrown over its eyes. Yuuri examined it closely, it was wearing his clothes, it had his haircut, and it was wearing his ring. Makkachin went and put a paw in the middle of the doppelgangers stomach, trying to make it wake up.

The doppelganger moaned, trying to push Makkachin away, moving the arm from over its eyes. It blinked up at the clear blue sky, using the same brown eyes as Yuuri, randomly it waved its hand back and forth in front of its eyes, looking increasingly panicked.

“Yuuri!! Help me! I’ve gone blind!!” The creature shrieked.

Makkachin began barking, the creatures cries made him upset.

The doppelganger sat up, looking at Makkachin, “You’ve got to help me find Yuuri.” It said urgently to the dog.

“I’m right here.” Yuuri said timidly. However, when he spoke his voice felt strange, and didn’t sound natural coming out of his ears.

The doppelganger looked at him happily, it was odd to Yuuri to see that kind of expression on his face. The expression quickly fell into one of confusion however, now that expression was one Yuuri recognized on his face.

“I think I hit my head harder than I thought.” It squinted its eyes at Yuuri, “Or I am much blinder than I think I am.”

“Who are you?” Yuuri asked.

“Well,” the doppelganger ran a hand through its hair, a motion that wasn’t one of Yuuri’s but one of Victor’s, “I’m Victor Nikiforov but that is strange since you also seem to be.”

Yuuri didn’t quite understand at first until it sunk in that he was able to see the doppelganger quite clearly, without his glasses. With alarm, he looked down at his hands and examined himself. The fingers weren’t the ones he was used to, but rather Victor’s long graceful fingers and he was wearing Victor’s clothes and he most definitely didn’t need glasses.

The doppelganger laughed, “It’s a little blurry but I recognize that panicked expression. You definitely are Yuuri wearing my body aren’t you?”

“Victor!” Yuuri shouted, “This isn’t funny! You are Victor right?” Yuuri was still a little worried that it wasn’t Victor but some strange creature.

“Of course I’m Victor,” he pouted, but since it was on Yuuri’s face the effect was somewhat diminished from usual, “Do you want me to list all the things I know about you that no one else does?”

Yuuri waved him off, he’d had enough heart attacks already today without dying of embarrassment.

“I believe you. So you are Victor and I’m Yuuri but we somehow body swapped?” He tried to rationalize.

Victor grinned, “Just like a manga! This is the true Japanese experience!”

Yuuri made a strangled cry, “Victor! Be serious! This is a big problem.”

It was strange to watch his body get up and wave him off, “It’s not a big problem. This happens all the time. We just have to have sex or go to sleep and everything will be fine.”

Dropping his head in his hands Yuuri whimpered, he couldn’t believe Victor wasn’t concerned and that he could even suggest that they … while they were like this!

Victor took a few steps forward in the wet sand before falling to his knees when he tripped over a bit of driftwood. “I’m blind!” He shrieked.

Yuuri chuckled, “You’re not blind. You just need glasses.”

“Well go find them!” Victor flopped back down in the sand and whimpered.

Still laughing at Victor’s ability to deal with vision issues Yuuri stood up. He wobbled a bit on his new legs, Victor’s center of gravity was a little different, not to mention he was just different in general. Luckily, the muscle memory was still there and in no time Yuuri was walking smoothly down the beach.

“This is amazing! I can see everything!” Yuuri almost skipped with joy. It was delightful to be so tall and see so clearly for the first time ever.

Makkachin bounded after Yuuri, probably because his habit was to stick next to Victor. The glasses were half buried in the sand though luckily they didn’t seem very damaged. A little scratch in the glass never bothered Yuuri.

Taking a few giant leaps with his new long legs Yuuri was back at Victor’s side. He was still laying in the wet sand and looking quite pathetic. Yuuri chuckled when he saw his face looking all sad like that.

“Here are the glasses,” He handed them down to Victor.

With an unhappy click of his tongue Victor sat up again and put them on, “The world still looks… blurry.”

“Well we need to get the glasses cleaned. Let’s go home.” Yuuri held a hand out to help Victor to his feet.

Victor took the hand, like Yuuri he was a little unsteady on his feet at first.

They started walking back to the hot springs, Yuuri totally lost in the enjoyment of being in Victor’s body.

“Your diet is going well.” Victor said quietly as they walked.

Yuuri glanced back at Victor and saw Victor rubbing his butt, feeling the cheeks.

“Don’t do that!” Yuuri scolded, grabbing Victor’s arms so that he could stop feeling the butt that didn’t belong to him.

“Why? It’s my butt now.” Victor grinned with Yuuri’s face.

Yuuri blushed, “Well how would you feel about me grabbing your butt without your permission?”

Victor’s brown eyes lit up, “That would be great!”

Yuuri blushed harder and turned away again, they needed to get home as fast as possible. Makkachin was going to get sick if he stayed all soggy like that.

They were within sight of the inn when Yuuri stopped dead in his tracks.

“What’s wrong?” Victor looked up at Yuuri.

“My parents. What are my parents going to say?”

“Your parents are in Russia.” Victor teased, “Anyway, I don’t think _my_ parents will notice. We still look the same on the outside. Though you are blushing more than I ever do.” Victor strode right into the inn, chin held high as always. Yuuri sighed, well they might look the same but Yuuri didn’t swan about like Victor did, it was definitely going to be suspicious.

Yuuri took Makkachin around the side of the house to enter from the back so that they didn’t dirty the whole inn. He brought the dog to the large bathroom where they had a perfect tub for cleaning him.

It was cold in his wet clothes so Yuuri pulled off Victor’s shirt and pants. The underwear was wet as well and it would be nice to have them off, but after just scolding Victor, Yuuri couldn’t strip totally. After Yuuri had run the bath and was getting ready to put Makkachin in the tub, Victor came in the room looking sad.

“What’s wrong?”

“I just got scolded for not telling my parents about our wedding.”

Yuuri sighed, it seemed like years ago already but that was how this had all started. Victor had gone and invited Yuuri’s family, friends, and half the Instagram world to their upcoming wedding without even asking Yuuri or telling Yuuri that they were getting married. The two of them had been engaged for a while now, but nothing very official. Then all at once, without talking about it before hand, Victor had invited everyone on the spur of the moment. His reason? He’d found the perfect tuxedos for the two of them to wear for the ceremony. So obviously, they were going to have to have a ceremony and have it before the tuxedos were out of style. Yuuri knew why it made sense to Victor but he was still angry about it.

Yuuri turned back and helped Makkachin get in the tub.

Victor knelt behind Yuuri and wrapped his arms around him, he was still dressed in his wet clothes and Yuuri got goosebumps.

“I’m sorry Yuuri, I should have talked to you first.” He apologized sincerely. Yuuri smiled, he couldn’t stay mad forever, he squeezed the hand around him.

“I just got excited.” Victor spoke softly, his breath tickling the back of Yuuri’s neck. He’d never known the back of Victor’s neck was so sensitive.

“Well it’s too late now. Maybe you’ll let me in on the other plans at least.” He joked.

“Of course, my husband.” Victor kissed the back of Yuuri’s neck, making Yuuri suspicious that Victor knew exactly how sensitive his neck was and the thrill that ran through Yuuri.

“I can’t believe you just kissed yourself.” Yuuri shook Victor off his back, “You should get out of those wet clothes and help me clean the dog.

Makkachin had been wonderfully patient, just sitting in the tub waiting for his maters to be done flirting.

Victor chuckled, a low noise that Yuuri thought was strange coming out of his mouth, “Are you saying I have permission to touch your body?” Victor’s voice was heated and he was giving Yuuri his best impression of Yuuri’s eros.

Yuuri shook his head, the body he was in was definitely reacting to that look, his pulse picking up, “I’m not going to get turned on by my own naked body.” He muttered to himself. He picked up the dog shampoo and lathered some on his hands, for a moment he was distracted by the long soft fingers of Victor’s hands but he quickly pushed that feeling down.

After he’d started scrubbing the dog, he heard the sounds of wet clothes hitting the floor. Almost afraid to look, Yuuri glanced up and saw himself doing a strip tease in front of the full-length mirror.

“Victor!” Yuuri shouted, his voice echoing around the bathroom and making Makkachin bark.

“What?” Victor asked innocently.

“Stop that!”

“I always wondered how it would look though, and you never did it for me.” Victor was unfastening Yuuri’s pants, thrusting his hips and biting his lips, eyes locked on his reflection.

Yuuri, with a silent apology to himself, used his new long legs to kick himself in the butt, ruining Victor’s dance. “Come help me with the dog.” He scolded.

With a pout, Victor stripped off his remaining clothes quickly.

Yuuri wanted to object that Victor was butt naked but at this point he didn’t have the energy.

“You are making this no fun at all Yuuri.” Victor was sulking.

“This isn’t fun, it’s a serious situation.” Yuuri said as he worked.

“It could be fun, we could have lots of fun with this.”

“If you mean sex then forget it. How could I kiss myself or… whatever else?” He blushed a little.

Victor sighed several times as they worked on cleaning and rinsing Makkachin. They dried him the best they could with towels, sadly the hairdryer was still in the bedroom though.

“We both need a shower before we can get out of here. There is sand everywhere on me.” Victor pointed out.

Yuuri wasn’t exactly sure that he trusted Victor to be on his best behavior but he also wanted to get clean.

“Alright, but don’t touch my body in weird ways.” Yuuri insisted.

From the sinful way Victor grinned, Yuuri wondered if he hadn’t invited a world of trouble. “Agreed.” Victor nodded.

Feeling a little hesitant, Yuuri turned around to start the water for the shower.

As soon as his back was turned, Victor pushed him against the wall, holding him by the hips and dropping to his knees.

“Victor?” Yuuri demanded.

“I’ve been doing those new glut exercises and I want to know how it’s working.” Victor explained. His breath was hot on Yuuri’s backside. Victor ran his hands along the cool skin of the ass that now belonged to Yuuri. He played with his butt for a moment, cupping it and teasing the skin.

Yuuri put his forehead against the cool wall and tried not to get turned on, however, it was incredibly difficult. All the sensations were similar, yet so different in this body.

Victor pulled the cheeks apart, and instinctually, Yuuri bent at the waist, offering more of himself to Victor.

Victor hummed his approval and licked along the crack of the ass that had so nicely been presented to him.

Yuuri trembled some, Victor’s body was already becoming quite aroused. “I don’t know about this.” He whispered tentatively.

“Sure you do, just listen to your body, your body is craving this. I know my body is craving this, ever since I saw you half naked I’ve been dying to have my mouth here.” Victor’s breath puffed along the wet strip he’d licked, making Yuuri tremble even more.

Before Yuuri could think of a reply, Victor’s mouth was rimming him. He didn’t start gently like when he was doing it normally, knowing his own body best he started hard and fast, slurping with his tongue and gently pulling with his teeth. Yuuri put his hand in his mouth, biting it to keep himself from crying out.

After Victor had been working for a time, Yuuri felt his body practically screaming to be penetrated. He’d always felt that feeling strongly when Victor was with him, but he hadn’t suspected Victor liked bottoming so much.

“Yuuri?” Victor pulled back some.

Yuuri looked down at Victor amazed to see what his own face looked like flushed with arousal. “What?”

“Sit down here with me.” Victor pulled Yuuri to the floor, sitting him on a towel and then he crawled in Yuuri’s lap. “Let’s just do it like this ok?” Victor pleaded, rubbing his erection against Yuuri’s own hard member.

Yuuri was surprised, “You’re not going to take me?” Even to his own ears, he sounded needy and disappointed.

Victor’s own surprise was evident, “I thought you would draw the line at self-penetration!”

Yuuri blushed furiously, “Yes! I absolutely draw the line!”

Victor chuckled, “By all means, turn around and I’d be happy to ‘take you’ if that’s what you desire.”

“No way.” Yuuri blushed, but remembering he was the larger of the two right now, he pushed Victor to the floor and got between his legs, “We are just going to rub off on each other. Got it?” He tried to look as fierce and commanding as Victor could.

Victor settled back against the towels, “Of course.” He wrapped his legs around Yuuri, “Can we kiss?”

“No, I don’t think-”

Yuuri’s reply was cut off when Victor pulled Yuuri in for a kiss. Yuuri’s brain stopped fighting the whole thing and instinct took over, the instinct that he’d had since he’d first met Victor, and that was to be totally wrapped up in this man.

They rutted against one another, using their hands to add friction and just their precum as lube. Yuuri’s mouth was wet and hot against Victor’s mouth until he wasn’t even sure anymore who was who.

Together they passed into sweet oblivion, both yelling their orgasm against the other’s mouth.

 

When Yuuri came back to reality, he was surprised that he was laying on the floor and Victor was above him, partially collapsed and still breathing hard.

“We did it!” Yuuri grinned hugging Victor. He was happy to be back in his own body even though he hadn’t been out of it long.

“I told you.” Victor sat up, “We just had to have sex.”

Yuuri blushed looking at Victor, he couldn’t believe they’d actually done that, “What we really need is to never talk about what just happened again.”

Victor chuckled, “Actually we still need a shower…”

Yuuri raised a brow, “Just a shower?”

“Possibly.” Victor said noncommittally. “Why did you never tell me how badly you wanted to suck my ass? I would have let you anytime.”

Yuuri’s whole body turned pink with a blush, so much for never talking about what happened. He stammered for a moment before turning the question around on Victor, “Why didn’t you tell me how much you want to have your ass pounded?”

Victor chuckled and stepped into the shower pulling Yuuri along with him, “Because every time I’d asked you to top you turned bright red and got so embarrassed that I had to do all the work. I figured you didn’t like it.”

Yuuri pulled off his glasses and set them on the shelf, not able to look Victor in the eye. “Well sorry for being embarrassed.” He muttered angrily.

Laughing still, Victor bent over to run some body wash down his legs. As soon as Yuuri’s eyes landed on that hole his mouth got wet, his body still remembered the taste even if his mind didn’t.

“Hold that position Victor.” Yuuri ordered, grabbing some hair conditioner and pouring it onto his fingers with a smile.

 

When Yuuri got back to their bedroom Makkachin was already all dried out and Victor was drying his own hair.

“So?” Victor asked, motioning for Yuuri to sit between his legs so he could dry Yuuri’s hair.

“Well my parents again congratulated me on our upcoming nuptials. But then they gently suggested that when we get married perhaps we find our own house.”

“Did the guests in the room under the bathroom demand a refund?”

“Oh yes. And they got a nice couple of coupons as well.” Yuuri was so embarrassed he thought he might never leave his bedroom again.

Victor merely chuckled, “Well a place of our own sounds nice doesn’t it? Provided it comes with soundproof bathrooms?”

Yuuri laughed a little, “And knowing you soundproof everything else.”

“Knowing me?” Victor said indignantly, “I’ll have you know most of that noise was you.”

Makkachin barked from his spot on the floor, reminding his masters where their last argument had gotten them.

The two humans laughed and enjoyed the comfort of laying in one another’s arms in their own proper bodies.


End file.
